Criminal Minds Fanfic The Etiquette Killers
by RifRaf-REX
Summary: The team is called back to a newly solved case, it could be a copycat but the news is set on blaming the team for catching the wrong killer!  Story contains OC BAU agent and OC Murders. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

I start out the morning like ever other morning of my life, which always includes the following:

-Almost murdering a very annoying alarm clock

-Crawling out of my nice warm bed

-Stumbling my way to the coffee machine and starting it up

-Realizing how cold it is and then stumble my way back to my bed room, where I get dressed

-By then the coffee is done or nearly there

-Sluggishly make my way back to the kitchen and fix up my coffee

-Turn on the radio, to the news, I hate traffic jams.

-Sit in front of my computer until the alarm clock goes off again

-Head to work

Yes, it's not very exciting in the morning but I like it that way, otherwise I get a headache. Today looks like it will another normal day in my neighborhood, the sun is hidden behind the clouds and the next door neighbor's kids are already up and running up and down the hallway. Kids truly amaze me, they're like constant energizer bunnies. I have to dodge them as I make my way down the long hall,it almost works but they stop me, like they do every morning on my way to the BAU.

"You going to catch the bad guys?" that would be Tom, he's the oldest and considers it his job to ask me about what I'm planning to do in the morning and ask me what I did when I return from work. He's only ten so, it's natural that he asks me a million questions and then some more. "Yes,I'm going to nab the bad guys today." I inform the now very serious looking ten year old. "How many are you going to get?" I would love to say all of them but it's sad to say that even if you work yourself to the born you know that there is always more out there.

"The ones that fall into my line of sight and especially the ones that linger too long around my building complex." I tease him knowing full well that the ten year old considers this his building. My attention is dragged away from the fuming Tom by a small tug on my pants leg. My green eyes gaze down into the blue one of Tom's little brother, I know he won't say any thing he rarely speaks but he always has a wonderful smile on for me. "Good morning to you to David. Are you making sure your brother doesn't cause trouble?" the smaller child gives me a few nods and another one of his charming smiles before trotting over to his big brother's side.

"Well I better get going enforcer Tom. I don't want to be late you know."

"Like how you were last week?"

Why does it not surprise me that he knows that? I shrug but give the kids a wave before I turn on my heel and start jogging down the hall to the elevator. I give the button a few quick presses and wait. I hear Tom yell something like good luck as well as some insult starting with lazy as the elevator opens. I set in shaking my head, kids. I have to say I enjoy that pair, they make the mornings a bit more interesting. The doors close with a small ding and I'm on my way to the ground level.

Out of habit I check my watch as the doors open again, relieved to see I'm still on time. Now I just need to remember where I parked my car. When I bought my car I was hoping that no one else in the building complex would have a red Dodge Avenger but red seems to be in style this year. After I walk around like a lost idiot I find my car, another odd habit I have is to check and see if anyone was nice enough to key it. It's happened before. Finding that my baby red has survived another night alone with out any new wounds sets me at ease. Turning the key in the door I pull it open and settle down in the seat before giving the door a very forceful slam.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that the news channel had lied to me, I found myself in the worst traffic jab ever. Well one of the worst ones. I shouldn't have been so carefree when I didn't hear the dull voice of the 'traffic leader' come on and interrupt my music. I really should start taking the subway, Reid says it's not as bad as I think it is. To tell the truth I hate, no too strong of a word, I dislike anything that has to do with traveling underground. That aside, the traffic was starting to move again, thank the traffic god.

Even though I'm beyond happy that the cars in front of me are now moving at an even pace I find that I'm also becoming more and more nervous, the clocking is ticking after all. I really don't want to be late again, Tom will be disappointed and I'll never hear the end of it. I don't know how that kid stays so well informed about my life.

After about a half an hour of puttering along I finally arrive at my destination, the building that houses the wonderful BAU. I've driven this car down into the parking garage of my work place everyday for about a year now, even after every thing I've been through with my team I'm still treated like the baby. At least I'm older then Reid, not by much though but the odd system of teasing in the group is rather amusing. Morgan teases both me and Reid and so that my pride doesn't hurt so much I tease Reid. All in all I'm pretty close to everyone in the team, in a way.

I come to a stop once I found a place where I could park and remember where I had parked. I can't recall the number of times I've parked in this place and then the moment I walk into the office I get sent right back out by Hotch after being told about a case that we're taking and the time he expects to see the team at the jet. Sure a fast paced crime world we live in. There's always going to be some body out there doing the unspeakable. I slam the car door shut once I'm safely parked and out of my car. The next step in the day unfolds it's self to me, making it into the office on time, after all I have to have enough time to grab another cup of coffee.

The trek up to the elevator is annoying, even in sneakers, I can't imagine that I'll ever be able to wear any thing with a heel. It amazes me how Prentiss can take down an unsub in heels, I mean I know they're not like six inch heels but holy smokes. If you want me to perform at the top of my game you let me wear my sneakers.

As I watch the elevator floor numbers light up as I feel my self slowly being lifted up by the machine I can't help but think how differently I dress from your classic BAU agent. If I were to compare how I dress to anyone I would have to say I dress sort of like J.J. but with a few adjustments. Like, I wear jeans and not those suit pants, I don't know why but I've always disliked those types of cloths. I wear a tank top under my dress shirt, which serves as more of a lame jacket because I never button the thing up. Yes, I refuse to dress like I'm passed my prime or something, not that I look it or I am. I use to hate not looking my age when I was a teen and people always told me that when I grew older I'd come to love the fact, how right they were. Why does not being in your twenties always make people feel old?

The elevator doors open and the glass doors leading to the BAU come into view, only meaning I a few steps away from getting to the coffee machine. I move past a few fellow agents from different departments as I near the door, I wave to the few I know and enter the BAU unit. I was expecting to head straight for the coffee machine, I was not expecting to come face to face with Reid. I had a feeling I was forgetting something of mild importance this morning. Reid and I have this game we randomly started some time in the middle of the year. I'm not sure if I regret informing him that I know a lot of quotes but I never remember those who said them. The tall man grins at me, I know what he's waiting for, it take me a moment as my brain quickly tries to collect it's self enough to think of a quote. "Uh,the best proof of love is trust." I know I have to think of a few more before the game ends,in truth if we played the game according to Reid's rules it would never end. The first time we even established this as a reoccurring game the rules were I had to keep saying quotes until Reid didn't know who the quote belonged to, which went on for about an hour until I gave up. Now I only get four chances to hopefully stump the genius. Reid doesn't even miss a beat as he stands but a few feet away from me,"Dr. Joyce Brothers,1928. American writer and lecturer." At this point I'm trying not to slowly shuffle my way to my earlier goal, I find it harder because Reid already has his coffee. "The only true gift is a portion of yourself."

I could try and slowly move that way, he might follow me. On second thought I only have two more tries if he doesn't get this one,I can wait. Reid's all knowing voice interrupts my thought process on how much sugar I'm going to put in my coffee. "That would be another American writer, Ralph Waldo Emerson, 1803 to1882." It's just adding insult to injury that he feels the need to tell me when their day of birth and when they passed away. I tap my foot against the ground a few times,maybe I can nail him on a simple one. "To fear love is to fear life." That one's been said a lot and in many different ways there's no way he'll-

"Bertrand Russell,1872 to 1970, English mathematician and philosopher." Dang it!

Well now I'm down to one last try,at some point I have to win even if Reid is a genius there has to be at least one quote he doesn't know. I can tell Reid is enjoying this,that grin is still on his face as he rocks back on his heels. I don't mind that I'm losing,yet again, it's sort of worth it to see him smile. "How about,there is but one genuine love potion,consideration."

"Menander, 342 to 292 B.C. Greek playwrite."

"No last name?" I'm hoping that he might have slipped up but that's highly unlikely, this is Reid after all.

"One was never given. You know most Greek platwriters in that time thought-"

"Hold that thought,I'll be back in a sec!" I really hate doing that to him, I think I'm the only one who can stand to hear him rant about something but I really want my coffee. "Ah, well I really should be heading over to Hotche's office, have to give him one of my reports." I was so into trying to beat him that I hadn't even noticed the file in his hand until now. I smile before saying that next time I'll beat him and then I head over to the coffee machine.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though I felt a bit bad about cutting Reid off before he could go on his rant about Greek play writer's last names, it didn't stop me from getting my coffee. What can I say? I love my coffee and I need two cups to be able to function, then for the rest of the day I'm good to go. I'm surprised I never get a total rush from the amount of sugar I put into my coffee, which is great because I can only imagine how much of idiot I would appear to be due to a sugar rush.

I start heading over to my cubical with my coffee mug in my hand, now I can start writing up that report. I really hate reports, so much detail needs to be put in and then I have to give it to Hotch, who has to look over it, it has to be done though. Even though I really dislike writing them up they also mean that there is one less killer out there.

Thankfully my cubical is right next to the most entertaining person on our team, Morgan. Which also means I get his playful teasing a lot.

"How'd today's game go, boloney?"

Course he would greet me with that nickname first thing in the morning! Like I wasn't teased enough in school about my odd pairing of my first and last name. If you say my full name too fast, which is Pilone Jay, it sounds a lot like boloney. Why did my parents have to put it in that order? Pilone sounds more like a last name then a first name which is one of the reasons why I insist that people call me Jay but seeing as how we already have J.J on the team I've had to settle with being called Pilone. I decide it would be best to ignore the nickname and answer his question, even though it's clear he already knows that answer. "I lost again." I sigh placing my coffee cup on my desk before sitting down on my chair. I know Morgan is far from done with his morning teasings, he's got that classic smirk planted on his face.

"So, why do you play that 'game' with him?" Great he's planning to question me into a corner, he's done this before to me, I know what sort of confession he's after. Too bad for him I've already come up with a solution to his plan. He'll have nothing to go off of if I answer him in quotes or so I hope. I can think of a lot that have to do with the situation I place myself in every morning when I encounter Reid. One sticks out though, I try to sound uninterested in his questions as I answer. "Love begets love. This torment is my joy." I hope Morgan doesn't understand the full meaning of the quote but that would be a foolish thing to hope for. It's plain to see by the look on his face that he understands the meaning all too well. "I could see it being a torment, coming in here everyday and having a quotes duel with Reid. Love quotes to be exact. You know for being a genius he sure misses out on coming to understand the female mind."

I'm glad that he didn't comment on 'love begets love' it would have put me in a tougher spot to answer him without sounding defeated. There are a few ways I could go about this, I could change the subject, which will only give Morgan what he wants. Being defensive will also prove him guess right.

"The course of true love never did run smooth." Now that was a stupid come back, I know I can play this game of his better then this. I'm going to blame the fact that I haven't had my second cup of coffee yet. I turn my attention back to the waiting mug but just as I'm about to reach for it I catch Morgan reaching for the football he always has on his desk. I abandon my quest to drink my coffee before it gets cold, Morgan wants me off my game so of course he's going to throw the ball at me. My suspicion turns out to be right, the smiling man tosses me the ball. I'm glad our cubicles are so close to each other, otherwise every time he pulled this I would have to run after the football or 'go long' as he would say. Morgan's deep yet playful voice reaches my ears as I successfully catch the football in both my hands. "Come on, you know your being obvious." He's not giving up, what a surprise. "I could argue that love was the chosen topic." I know it's a total lie but he doesn't know if Reid and I preplan these games or not, in fact Morgan most likely doesn't even know the rules. The dark skinned male never lets his smirk waver as I throw the football back at him, "Who suggested it?" If only I had an answer for that one, looks like making Morgan believe that preplanning was involved backfired on me. I fidget a bit, I don't mean to but with the way this is heading I know it's not going to end well for me.

"You know what?" I don't want to even guess what evil plan he's cooking up in that head of his. I avoid the male's brown eyes before I answer in a simple, "What?" by doing this I've now given him free range and he knows it. I thought today was going to be so uneventful too, I was hoping that I would get here and fill out some reports and then head home with nothing to worry about except for a late night call telling me to come back in for a new case.

"I think you're a cougar."

The football is tossed at me once again by the now triumphant looking man, he knows he's hit a very sensitive nerve. As I catch the football I hold on to it, digging my short nails into it as well. I am not a 'Cougar', I'm only in my thirties and Reid just turned thirty how am I a 'Cougar'? I know very well what kind of women falls under the title of 'Cougar' they're either in their forties or thirties and they only go for men who and twenty-five and under. Yes, I might be a bit fond of the genius but that's all. I enjoy Reid's company, I like how much he's matured as a BAU agent, I find is close to adorable how he still sucks at pubic speaking and….

Alright, maybe I'm crossing the boarder of just being fond of him as a friend but I'm not going to let Morgan have the satisfaction of knowing that I like Reid. I wasn't put on the team yet but I've known Reid for a while now, I've worked in the BAU for a total of three years before I was transferred to this unit team. I've had time enough to find myself charmed by the genius without him even doing anything. Uhg, leave it to Morgan to turn a playful game between friends into some love in the making scheme. To tell the truth I really try not to think of Reid that way but now Morgan's gone and planted the seed of interest, yet again.

I could say so many stupid things to him but none of them are worth enough to even say, Morgan has definitely got his answer to how a feel about Reid and I know he's going to keep up this playful teasing until I make a move of the younger man.

Just as I'm about to throw the football back at his head I hear someone clearing their voice behind me. As I turn around I can only hope that it is not Reid. Thankfully it turns out to be Hotch but that could be just as bad, he's not as strict anymore but everyone knows he likes it better when we're at work actually doing work. "I need the team assembled in the conference room, somethings come up." Now that can't be good. Morgan and I exchange looks as Hotch walks away only stopping to confront Rossi on the way to the meeting room.

-(oD0)/ Drink ALL the coffee!


End file.
